


Raphril Drabbles

by bruisedstranger



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedstranger/pseuds/bruisedstranger
Summary: I decided to turn this into a book of Raphril drabbles that I conjure up in my notes occasionally. Please have mercy on me, for I'm still new to this website.
Relationships: April O'Neil/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2k12 after the invasion; Raph wakes up to breakfast in bed.

Waking up in the farm house had become a daily routine for Raphael. Sure, he missed New York and that city smell, but being in the country sort of made him feel more at home.

His sleep schedule wasn't the best, unfortunately. So, he found himself waking up past noon while his brothers would preoccupy themselves with their own stuff. Raph took his time when he woke up, pulling his mask on and sitting up.

Today was a little different, though. In the routine he had made for himself, there was never a day where he'd wake up to food next to his bed. Except for today, it seemed.

Raph stared at the plate, his brows furrowing as if he didn't think it was real. But, the note placed beside it proved otherwise.

_Dear Raph,_

_The guys are heading off to the store, so I fixed breakfast while they left, but didn't want to wake you._

_Eat up, soon. <3 _

_April_

She had.. made him breakfast. For some odd reason, it felt so foreign to him. Well, he wasn't going to let it go to waste. She had taken the time to prepare it.

Raph smiled to himself, taking the plate and slowly beginning to eat the contents of it. His face flushed as he closed his eyes and hummed. She made good eggs and bacon...

As Raph eventually finished his plate, he took it upon himself to take it downstairs. He half expected to hear his loud mouth brothers and Casey bursting through the front door, but was instead met with a certain redhead who was sweeping the living room.

A rare moment to themselves. How peculiar.

"Good afternoon, sleepy head."

Her voice made his heart skip a beat and he could've sworn his grip on the plate loosened. She was looking at him, her lips curving to a smile while he slowly nodded and began walking to the kitchen.

Raph began cleaning off the plate as he heard April set the broom aside and walk into the kitchen. He set the plate aside in the rack and turned around, being met with her face again.

"Are they still not back yet?" Not that he was in a rush for them to get home, he was just curious.

"Nope." April giggled, seeming to understand what Raph was really asking. Was there more meaning to his mindless question? Obviously. And April could almost read Raphael like a book.

Without another word needing to be exchanged, April pressed a small kiss to the turtle's snout, praising the fact that her and Raph were practically the same height.

The hot head leaned foward, shell pressed against the counter behind him as he felt her hands press against his plastron. She always felt warm to him and sometimes he wondered if that was normal.

He watched April's expression only get brighter as she looked at him— as if— as if _looking_ at him made her happy. As though, she had no other worries in the world.

And it felt nice to feel that way even if it was short lived.

It had taken them so long to get where they were now, but damn was it worth the wait.

With his hands resting gently on her hips and her hands moving to reside on his shoulders, April found that she enjoyed just being here with Raphael. And he felt the same.

They were private about all of it for now. Of course, both of them knew the reactions they were bound to get when they finally felt comfortable enough to share the information, but with April in his arms, he had no worries.

"Can I..?" Raph muttered, snout pressed against April's nose who merely nodded as if she had been anticipating his question. He always felt the odd urge to ask her even if he knew she wouldn't mind.

That's when their lips collided, his hands finding purchase on her sides as he seemed to get more comfortable as she leaned against him. Sure, he had to be cautious of the fact that the others could reappear anytime soon, but with his lips against April's and his heart beating against his plastron, he found himself worrying less about that and more about how he was going to force himself to pull away from her.

April pulled away first, breathless as she glanced up at Raph with her lips parted to allow her to catch her breath. He was caught off guard at first, her mere presence made his entire body shudder and the way she had looked at him made him want to retreat to his shell— not in a negative way. He was just unsure if he could control himself.

His grip tightened around April, pressing one more kiss to her lips before the two officially pulled away and she fixed her shirt.

He had accidentally pulled it up while they were all caught up in the kiss he had initiated. But, she didn't seem to mind— heck, she didnt even comment on it. 

"Sorry—" 

"It's fi-" 

"WE'RE HOOOOOME!" Came Casey's obnoxious voice, piercing Raph's ears and making him groan. The turtle looked at April just to catch her blowing a kiss and a wink before walking out of the kitchen. 

Raph immediately turned his shell towards the entrance of the kitchen and began splashing his face with water. 

He was going to make her pay for that. One way or another.

"Hey, Raph!" Casey greeted him, slapping his gloved hand against his shell, causing the turtle to quietly grunt before grabbing a hand towel and wiping his face. 

"Hey." Was all he could manage in response, seemingly grumpy that his alone time with April was cut short and now he'd be stuck watching his brother and that human make a fool of themselves over a girl he had already claimed. 

Ha. The thought made Raphael smirk. 

April was no toy nor was she a prize to be won, which is why Raph believes that's why she chose him. She was tired of being chased and treated like a trophy. 

Raph strongly believes that all because he treats April like an equal and doesn't look at her the same way those idiots do, he had managed to score a place in her heart. And that was just a bonus. 

Raph walked back into the living room, watching Donnie start talking to April who smiled, trying her best to look interested in something he had created. Unfortunately, the hothead couldn't help but smile when April looked over at him and the only thing he could read from her expression was 

_I love you_. 

Raph sighed contently, arms crossed over his plastron as he nodded towards her with a soft expression. A subtle response to her. 

_I love you, too._


	2. Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2k12 and set after (during?) the invasion.
> 
> Think of it as a shortened (and rewritten) version of the first episode of season 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wote this in my notes back in February and decided to post it. :D! Hope you enjoy.

_Squuueeeaaaakkk!_

It was dark. It was quiet. And it was _terrifying._ April's directions had led them to an old farmhouse she lived in as a kid. It wasn't anything fancy or luxurious, but they'd make it into a home soon enough and then they'd eventually find comfort in being there.

They had retreated to the (seemingly) secluded area. There weren't many options right then, but April couldn't let that burden overwhelm her. She was determined to see this through with the turtles—and Casey—alongside her. 

The "party wagon" was parked. Not a single one of them spoke, silently moving to step out onto the grass and tend to the fatally injured turtle. April caught a glimpse of one the turtles, specifically Raphael, his once bright, emerald eyes, full of wonder and excitement were dull and void of any prior joy. 

If there was any. They hadn't won this fight just yet, but as April watched the devasted younger terrapins carry their older brother to the steps, she knew all too well that they all needed her just as much as she needed them. 

Very quickly, she dashed inside the farmhouse and flicked on the power before leading the turtles upstairs to the bathroom where they'd have Leo stay. She watched Raph open the curtains as she turned on the water to let it fill up the tub. 

"Keeping him in warm water should help with any physical pain he's in." April said quietly, pressing a wet rag to Leo's head gently and brushing her index finger under his chin. 

She inhaled sharply, stepping back and frowning. Mikey had taken off Leo's mask and set it on the sink before he left with Donnie following behind him. 

Raph had grabbed a stool and set it beside the bathtub before taking a seat and silently taking it upon himself to keep a visual on Leo.

"His pulse is so weak.." April mumbled, grabbing her wrist as she watched Raph sigh heavily while leaning back and slowly turning his head to her. She was preparing herself for a smart remark or his usual aggressive tone, but when she was met with the exact opposite, April found herself speechless. 

"Can you.. please leave? I.. want to be alone."

April wanted to protest. She so desperately wanted to tell Raphael that he shouldn't _dare_ jeopardize his health for this— but, April knew better than that. He was just looking out for Leonardo. So, instead of denying him the position he took, she allowed herself to be curious. 

"Why are you.. taking up the role of watching over him?" 

He immediately turned his attention back to Leonardo. At first, Raph wasn't going to answer. He could've done what he usually did to those around him (mostly accidentally) and let his anger out on her— but he didn't. Leonardo's current condition was not April's fault and Raph couldn't start causing unnecessary tension. Not now. They needed each other more than anything. 

Finally, he forced himself to tell her. 

"Because I.. want to make sure that when he wakes up, he doesn't think he's still there, with Shredder.." He began quietly, shaking his head at his bad wording. 

Deep down, Raph was hurting mentally. He'd need time to heal, too, even if he didn't have any physical wounds. And April understood. She knew that feeling and she couldn't argue with it. Raph kept speaking, though.

"It's not that I'm tryna' be selfish and have me be the first thing he sees... I just.. want to make sure he knows he's safe, now."

It seemed Raph was done talking by then, but April couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. Despite Raphael's rough exterior, he was more empathetic than anyone else she knew. It could've made her giggle, had they not been just lost to the Kraang.

The redhead took a breath and stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Raphael's shoulder, his lack of acknowledgment to her gesture not bothering her in the slightest. She wanted to reassure him without making him uncomfortable and for now, it's all she could think of.

"If you need anything, I'm here— _we're_ here. Okay?" In all honesty, she wasn't expecting him to respond or anything of the sort. She had begun to retract her hand from his shoulder until his hand landed on top of hers and his body seemed to relax. 

_April's heart skipped a beat._

"Thanks, Red."


End file.
